


a kiss for each letter

by gcfrosie



Category: No. 6 (Anime & Manga), No. 6 - All Media Types, No. 6 - Asano Atsuko
Genre: Adorable Shion (No. 6), Beyond No. 6, Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Canon Compliant, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Happy Ending, I Cannot Believe This Was Not In Canon, I Don’t Accept Crtiticisms, M/M, Mentioned Karan, Mild Angst, Nezumi (No. 6) is a Brat, Nezumi Is Still A Tease, Nezumi Keeps His Promise, Nezushi - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Canon, Reunion, Shion Knows How To Make Nezumi Weak, Shion Needs A Hug, This is canon for me, beyond, i love them, this happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:20:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26582026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gcfrosie/pseuds/gcfrosie
Summary: Shion almost didn’t believe his eyes. One moment he was walking on the streets of No.6, lost in thoughts with hot chocolate in a to-go cup in his hands, and then in the next moment he was kneeling on the hard concrete, eyes welling up and threatening to spill fat drops of tears.
Relationships: Nezumi/Shion (No. 6)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 112





	a kiss for each letter

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly finished this anime yesterday and googled about what happens after the show, and I was heartbroken to know that they haven’t met even after three years (literally why can’t gays just have a happy ending, is it too much to ask). so i just had to write something to console my crying heart. anyway, nezushi finally met and i don’t believe otherwise.

Shion almost didn’t believe his eyes. One moment he was walking on the streets of No.6, lost in thoughts with hot chocolate in a to-go cup in his hands, and then in the next moment he was kneeling on the hard concrete, eyes welling up and threatening to spill fat drops of tears. 

“Long time no see, Your Highness.” Nezumi’s deep voice echoed in the somewhat empty street. Shion dropped the cup on the road, spilling the content carelessly on the squeaky clean street and covered his mouth with both of his hands. His eyes were the widest and his heart was pounding in his chest. 

_Nezumi_ — Nezumi was in front of him. The same Nezumi who left four years ago. The same Nezumi who promised him a reunion. 

Shion’s legs felt weak. He dropped on the ground, shaking and trembling to see the lean figure of Nezumi smiling softly at him. It wasn’t long before he was going to cry. The voice inside his brain forgot all about his daily routines and instead was screaming Nezumi’s name over and over again. 

Shion saw Nezumi stroll towards him, taking his sweet time to reach him as if they hadn’t just spent years apart and only kept contact with an occasional letter once every few months. 

“My, my. Is my prince still the sappy little boy from earlier? Damn, I thought you would’ve grown up.” Nezumi teased, now standing in front of a kneeling (and extremely speechless) Shion, only a few inches apart.

“N-Nezumi…” Shion finally managed to speak his name out loud. The sound felt so foreign, yet familiar on his tongue. He has barely said his name out loud before, mostly because Nezumi lives rent free in Shion’s mind and heart. And it’s not like he has many friends to talk about him to. He doesn’t want to talk about his and Nezumi’s complicated relationship with Karan, although he is pretty sure she would understand and accept. It’s still weird to talk about your boyfriend (were they boyfriends?) to your mother— at least for him.

Nezumi smiled wider, and got down on one knee, so he could look at Shion better. He was smiling, the smile Shion loved to see on his face— the pure, genuine, full of love and care smile. The smile that was reserved only for Shion.

“I promised.” Nezumi said, and it was enough for Shion to break down completely, let go of all disbelief, shock and control in his body. Tears streamed heavily down his face and he frantically tried to wipe them off with his shirt sleeve, but that was useless. The tears were blurring his vision, and he could feel his face burning up. He didn’t know what to say. He found it hard to believe that his Nezumi had returned to him— that kept his promise.

“There, there.” Nezumi softly spoke, lacing his fingers into Shion’s silver hair. “Aren’t you happy to see me?”

Shion grabbed Nezumi’s hand and pulled the boy towards himself, wrapping his arms around the taller one’s body and sobbing on his signature cloak. 

“Y-You’re _here_ … You’re _really_ h-here.” Shion stammered, unable to believe that he really had Nezumi in his arms. He could hear Nezumi chuckle. 

“Still not believing your eyes, Your Highness? Did you doubt me and my words that much?” Shion felt Nezumi slide his own arms around his body, pulling him closer. One of Nezumi’s hands travelled to the back of Shion’s head, as he smoothed down his hair.

Shion clutched Nezumi’s dusty shirt tightly in his fists, afraid that if he let go, Nezumi would disappear and he might lose him again— afraid that this might just turn out to be a very vivid dream. He doesn’t want to lose him again. He can’t let him go again.

“ _Shion_.” Nezumi called, and his name sounded like music for the first time in a long while. “Look at me.”

Shion didn’t dare. He just wanted to keep hugging Nezumi like this, get lost in him, never having to feel the fear of growing apart from him. Shion nuzzled his head in Nezumi’s chest, inhaling his scent until he couldn’t take in any more air. Nezumi’s scent was _different_ . Shion had tried to find an alternative to this scent for months, but all his efforts were deemed unsuccessful. Nezumi’s scent could not be replaced by anything. It was something that was uniquely Nezumi’s. If Shion had to describe it in a word, he would say it's the smell of _home_.

“Look at me, Shion.” Nezumi called again, and this time he held Shion’s chin in between his index and thumb, forcing him to look up at his eyes. Oh, how Shion missed those eyes. Those cold, steel gray eyes that only warmed up for one person. Shion noticed Nezumi’s eyes glistening. There was a new shine in those previously dull eyes. Nezumi’s eyes looked… _happy_. Happy and healed.

“Nezu—” Shion was interrupted by Nezumi’s lips pressing onto his own. He applied gentle pressure, but it was enough for Shion to realise that Nezumi was longing for him as much as he was for him. They moved against each other, as if it was a daily little thing. Shion could taste the saltiness of his own tears mixed with Nezumi’s minty taste. The taller one sucked on the bottom lip, running his fingers through Shion’s white hair and bunching them up in his fist, while his other hand held him close to himself by the waist. In return, Shion snaked his hands around Nezumi’s nape, nails digging the surprisingly soft skin of his neck.

The gentle peck soon had turned into a sloppy kiss, both of them losing every bit of control by the minute. Shion was kind of glad that the park street was empty during this time of the day— maybe Nezumi planned to show up during this time because he knew something this bold was bound to happen when they first lay eyes on each other. But even if there were people around, Shion doubted that he would care much. Nezumi was here, he was kissing him. He was real in his arms. That’s all he cared about in the moment. Nothing else mattered, _except Nezumi_.

When they were finally out of breath, they separated, with a string of saliva connecting their mouths. Nezumi’s perfect ponytail was now messed up, probably because Shion subconsciously tried to hold his hair. His eyes were hazy and watery, and he had a playful smile adorned on his face.

“You look like a mess.” Nezumi teased, which made Shion realise that he was in a similar state right now. 

“You’re no different.” Shion replied, with a pout, which made Nezumi burst out laughing. Seeing and hearing Nezumi’s carefree, loud laughter made Shion break into fits of giggles too. Nezumi was really here, this wasn’t a dream. Nezumi’s laughter resonated with the surroundings, instantly brightening up Shion’s usual dull and boring life. When they finally stopped laughing, Shion traced Nezumi’s features with his eyes.

Nezumi really had grown up. He wasn’t sixteen anymore. He was always lean, but he had more defined muscles than before. His face had become more sharp and long, and he was more tanned too. His hair was as dark as ever, only longer which he had tied up into a graceful ponytail (which was now messed up, thanks to Shion). But Nezumi still looked elegant with his swollen lips, glistening eyes and messy hair which stuck out beautifully in all directions. Shion found it fascinating how Nezumi managed to look so ethereal in this fucked up state.

“So you’re just gonna keep admiring me here out in the public or are you ever going to invite me to your home?”

>

Nightfall arrived before Shion knew it and soon he found himself in the arms of a bigger, warm figure with only a single blanket covering their bare bodies. Shion looked at the man sleeping next to him, the moonlight shining from the window subtly lighting up his face— at least enough for Shion to quietly admire. He didn’t even realise how time flew by. He faintly remembers coming home with Nezumi, and finally introducing him to Karan, who profusely thanked him for taking care of Shion all those years before. Karan and Nezumi seemed to get along well, their common topic of interest being Shion. Karan even made her infamous blueberry pie which Nezumi seemed to devour as if it were his last meal. Shion got to see another side of Nezumi when they were spending time with Karan. It was like he saw a lovesick child, finally discovering what a mother’s love felt like. It was beautifully saddening.

Then, they came back to Shion’s room. It wasn’t like the one in which they had first met. It was considerably smaller with less utilities. But Nezumi still jumped on the bed as if it were his own and he had come back from a long day at work.

“Still smells like before.” Nezumi had muttered, as Shion prepared two cups of hot chocolates for them. They talked a lot after that, catching up with details in each other’s lives which couldn’t fit in the small letters. Shion doesn’t know when things escalated, and he decides not to dwell on the pesky details too much. Instead, he ordered his mind to focus on the weight of Nezumi’s hand on his waist, the gentle and rhythmic rise and fall of his defined chest and his peaceful face which he only saw in dreams until now.

“Stop looking at me like that, Your Highness.” Nezumi spoke suddenly, which made Shion flinch.

“You weren’t sleeping? Also, looking like what?” Shion asked, surprised and embarrassed by being caught by the dark haired man.

“Like I’m your _everything_.” Nezumi opened his eyes and smirked. “And obviously, I wasn’t sleeping.”

“You..” Shion blushed a shade of bright red, and he was glad that it was too dark for Nezumi to notice— or so he thought, because the small fact of Nezumi having impeccable senses slipped his mind.

“This colour looks good on you.” Nezumi said, grazing his knuckles on Shion’s cheek, the pride of being the one eliciting this type of behaviour from Shion evident in his tone.

“You’re the worst.” Shion retorted, avoiding Nezumi’s piercing eyes which somehow shone even more in the night.

“Why, thanks.” Nezumi said, and leaned in to rest his forehead against Shion’s own. “But in all seriousness, I really missed you.” He added. Shion looked back into the steely eyes of Nezumi, and caressed his cheek.

“I missed you a lot too.” Shion said, knitting his eyebrows together, trying hard not to break down again at the thought of his life without Nezumi. “You have no idea.”

“Actually, I _do_ have an idea.” Nezumi softly said, indicating that life without Shion was as lonely and difficult as it could get. Nezumi brushed away Shion’s fringe that messily fell in front of his maroon eyes, and his gaze fell upon the scar under his left eye. Shion noticed Nezumi’s eyes become smaller, as if he was just reminded of that painful scene when he had to cut off the parasitic bee from Shion’s neck. He felt Nezumi’s calloused thumb rub the scar softly.

“ _You’re beautiful._ ” Nezumi said, and Shion once again blushed a pretty shade of pink. To be called beautiful from Nezumi himself, felt like an achievement to him.

“So are you.” Shion whispered, softly. Nezumi laughed and pinched Shion’s cheek.

“So cheesy.” He stated.

“Argh, hurts.” Shion said, swatting Nezumi’s hand away. “And, look who’s talking.”

“Forgive me, my prince.” Nezumi said, tone flamboyant. “You’re just too cute for me to resist.”

Shion sighed tiredly, and snuggled closer to Nezumi, resting his head on the crook of his neck. His eyes fell on the distinct mark that had already turned dark on the taller one’s neck. Shion kissed that bruise, and felt Nezumi shiver a bit. So he really was sensitive there.

“You haven't changed a bit, you know.” Shion said, continuing to plant kisses where he laid his head, enjoying the feeling of Nezumi’s skin against his lips.

“ _Shion_.” Nezumi called in a soft whisper. He may be the dominant one in their relationship, but Shion manages to make him go weak every once in a while. 

“You still tease and belittle me, even in your letters. Do you have any idea how hard it was to live without you?” Shion complained. “You just _left_ , didn’t even look back. Did you think that the goodbye kiss will keep me satisfied for all these years? Did you really think I wouldn’t miss your presence _every single day_?” 

Nezumi pulled back a little to look at Shion’s face. Shion was frowning. He was feeling annoyed more than upset. He was angry that Nezumi was able to leave so easily. He understands that he had his reasons, but it didn’t make his life any easier. Shion might be one of the most selfless people living on the planet, but he’s still a human. A human who had grown attached to another human.

“Are you mad at me?” Nezumi asked, bringing back his soft smile, which made some of Shion’s annoyance diffuse.

“Of course I am!” Shion said, averting his eyes from Nezumi’s face. He heard Nezumi chuckle again, and it made him more irritated.

“I’m fucking serious—” Shion wanted to scold Nezumi, but Nezumi was faster. He captured Shion’s lips once again, gently kissing him. Shion tried to remain firm, he really tried. But the feeling of Nezumi’s lips against his own made him feel all kinds of butterflies in his stomach. His eyes turned hazy and his body relaxed in no time. He welcomed the kiss by closing his eyes and letting the man deepen the contact. 

Shion knows that Nezumi is not the type of person who prefers healthy communication to work through problems. He had known it ever since they first met. Nezumi liked to keep himself cut off from people, in return for not getting his feelings hurt. Shion understood that without Nezumi telling him so. This is why Shion never pushed Nezumi to talk about things he didn’t want to talk about. He decided to give him time and space until Nezumi came to him himself to talk about what’s bothering him. It’s not the healthiest route to navigate a relationship. But it worked for them, and Shion didn’t want to break the already unstable bridge that they have between them.

Nezumi pulled back after drawing out every bit of breath from Shion’s lungs, and dropped his head to Shion’s shoulder.

“ _I’m sorry_.” He whispered. Shion pressed his lips tighter, and his hands automatically found their place at the back of Nezumi’s head, pulling him closer as a sign to continue. He gently played with his dark hair as he let Nezumi take his sweet time to formulate sentences before speaking.

“I know I hurt you when I left, and I’m not trying to make any excuse when I say that I was hurting too.” Nezumi continued. “When I promised a reunion, I knew that my heart will always lead me back to you. May it take days, weeks, months or years, I know I will keep coming back to you.” 

“Nezumi…” Shion whispered, trying to hold back the tears that were threatening to spill yet again, for the nth time in a single day.

“Life without you was lonely, but I had to do what I did. I had to go and find a purpose in life. Explore the world beyond the ruins and get to know myself more, my history, my story.” Nezumi said. “It was very difficult. Everywhere I went, I saw your face. I kept hearing your voice in my head. Even if you weren’t physically with me, you were always there in my heart, keeping me company.”

Shion shut his eyes tightly. Nezumi rarely ever talked about his feelings when they were together in the West District. He always kept his guard up, kept a certain distance between them which Shion always wanted to erase. And now, that distance seemed to be closing— little by little, sure, but it was still closing.

“And then I realised, one day when I was watching the sunset in No.3,” Nezumi said, lifting his head to look at Shion again. “That my purpose in life was… _you_.” 

Shion’s eyes opened in a flash, and a few drops of tears dared to drop. “W-What?”

“You, _Shion_.” Nezumi said again. “You are my new purpose, my new dream. I always knew it subconsciously, and maybe that’s why I knew I’d come back to you. And my subconscious was right too.” Nezumi held Shion’s cheek and rubbed his thumb where the tears marked his pale skin. He smiled gently and kissed Shion’s forehead, who had now given up to control his tears.

“Y-You are m-my purpose too.” Shion stammered in between his sobs. “I m-missed you so much.” Shion hid his face from Nezumi by hugging him and hiding his face in the crook of Nezumi’s neck.

“I know.” Nezumi said, wiping away a single teardrop which somehow managed to escape his eye. Nezumi let Shion cry on his shoulder, until he had tired himself out of crying. He didn’t want to see Shion crying, but he felt like everyone needed some kind of catharsis, and he knows Shion well enough to know he must have kept his emotions all bottled up. So he let him cry and sob to his heart’s content. At least he was crying in Nezumi’s presence and not alone. 

Shion’s sobs finally died down and he was able to look back at Nezumi. His nose and cheeks had turned red and his eyes were all swollen. But Nezumi thought Shion looked very cute.

“All better?” Nezumi asked, tucking Shion’s hair behind his ear so he could have a better look at Shion’s face.

“Partly.” Shion replied. “Spending one day together doesn’t make up for all those years of absence.” 

Nezumi laughed again, more heartily this time. Shion may be an airhead most of the time but definitely knew how to have his way when necessary, and it was the most adorable thing.

“Fair.” Nezumi said, holding Shion by his waist and navigating their bodies so he was now on top of him. Nezumi thought Shion looked the best when he was under him like this— he always loved the way Shion looked when Nezumi peered down at him from above. It was his best view.

“How about I give you a kiss for every letter we’ve exchanged from now on?” Nezumi asked. “How does that sound for the start of my atonement?” Shion seemed to be thinking for a moment, but Nezumi didn’t miss the colour that crept up on his face. He liked the idea, he was just taking his sweet time making Nezumi wait. But Nezumi already knew his answer.

“It sounds good for a start.” Shion replied. Nezumi smile and leaned down to kiss his forehead. 

“Keep count, _my prince_.” Nezumi whispered in between the kisses he was gently planting on Shion’s face. And Shion did. He kept count of each kiss for each letter, and he kept count of the extra ones that Nezumi generously gave him all over his body too. He didn’t stop him when he dared to go further than just kissing too and honestly, why should he? He deserves this after all. He deserves to be selfish once in a while.

>

“Didn’t I tell you to keep count?” Nezumi asked when he finally settled down besides Shion, snaking his hand around his waist, pulling him closer.

“I did, I just didn’t stop you.” Shion sleepily replied as he rested against Nezumi’s body, the sweet voice of slumber calling him to a peaceful dreamland.

“Aren’t you a spoiled little royal.” Nezumi reprimanded but only jokingly.

“And whose fault is that?” Shion replied, yawning. Nezumi laughed in amusement.

“You’re getting better with your comebacks.” Nezumi said. “Although you still have a long way to go to catch up with me.”

“I’m okay with that.” Shion said, getting more and more comfortable in Nezumi's arms. “As long as you’re with me.” 

Nezumi smiled at the smaller boy cuddled up like a cat against him. He was adorable— Shion. 

“Yes, and I’m not leaving this time too.” Nezumi replied as they both drifted off to a dreamless sleep.


End file.
